One, Two, Three
by BabyDavidaDiNozzo
Summary: Ex-Agent Caitlin Todd, and Ex-Mossad Officer Ari Haswari, have a life together. They have been married, and have a kid named Gavin. Nobody knows they are in hiding. When Gavin goes missing, they have no choice, but to go back to their old lives.
1. Gavin, Please Come Back

_A/N: See bottom for all information! Disclaimer and All! :D_

* * *

_Even when it seems as if you have nothing to live for anymore, you still do._

* * *

There he was, a cute little boy. His hair was a dark black, and his eyes were sky blue. You could not out-do his personality. A little boy, of only the age of three years old. He was playing on the playground at the local park, while his parents sat in front of him to watch. Never had they have dreamed that their son could have been so smart. Gavin Dalton Haswari, the son of one of the finest Mossad Officers. His parents were Ex-NCIS Special Agent, Caitlin Todd and Ex-Mossad Assassin, Ari Haswari.

Since they're so called; fake deaths, happened, they have been in hiding from everyone. Mossad, NCIS, their families, they were all not to know. If someone were to find out about the Haswari's being alive, it would cause major damage to their family. That is why that had moved to a whole new place.

Since 2004, Ari and Caitlin have been together, and have lived in Las Vegas, Nevada. There, they had changed their names to Jake and Annavey Haswari, but were still called by their real names. Since 2005, they have been married. Where they had many of their new friends attend. Since 2006, they have their son, Gavin. Where they knew that their lives would forever be complete.

Caitlin looked over at her husband Ari, and smiled. "Do you think we made the right choice? Leaving our lives, leaving our families?" She asked.

Ari smiled. "Yes, I think we did." He took her hand in is. "You do not think we did?"

"Of course I think we made the right choice. I was just un-sure of how you felt about the whole thing. I thought maybe you were getting tired of this life, and wanted to go back to your old one." She looked down. "I was hoping you would say we made the right choice."

Ari tilted Caitlin's head up, so she was looking in his eyes. "Anything that I do with you is a right choice, Caitlin." He said. Ari kissed Caitlin softly on the lips. "I would not take any of this back, I promise."

She smiled. "You remember when you held Ducky, Gerald, and I hostage?" He nodded. "You also remember when I told you that I had no intention of getting to know you better? I didn't mean any of it."

Ari smiled. "When you told me that, it made me want to leave and never come back. I thought you had felt the same thing that I did,"

"I had."

", but at that time, I did not know. You were going to kill me." Ari looked away, and back at their little boy. "What was it that made you not want to?"

"You're eyes." Caitlin smiled. "I told everyone that." She looked away from him, as he had caught her gaze. "There was just something about you're eyes, that were kind. I knew you weren't going to actually kill any of us. Gibbs didn't believe me when I told him."

"Like Agent Gibbs would have even believed anything you told him about me."

"Good-Point." She laughed.

Caitlin looked back toward the playground, she no longer saw their son. "Ari, where is Gavin?" She asked as she stood. "I don't see him, Ari." Tears filled her eyes. She knew that this was her fault. _If I had been watching him, instead of talking, Gavin would have still been here._

Ari had rushed off to look around the other parts of the playground, not finding Gavin anywhere. He had walked back to her with the saddest of looks on his face. "Caitlin… He is gone." Ari said. Caitlin let her tears fall from her eyes. "We will find him." He wrapped his arms around her, for support.

* * *

_A/N: This is just a filler chapter, to let all of you know what will be going on through the rest of this story. Also, even though how this story goes, there is no child-abuse. I promise. I would not do that, because I do not approve of that! I hope you all like this. Also, this is not my first fanfic. :D Check out my others on my other account, FavoriteSeptember. :) Thanks, everyone. Ohoh, and before I forget, I have the second chapter typed up and ready to go, and that will only happen if I get some reviews. I do promise that this fanfic will get better. Just hang on, you are in for a ride._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Ari Haswari, or Caitlin Todd. I do however, own Gavin Damon Haswari. I made him up, I have the rights to him. Please, do not steal him! :D_


	2. Not Knowing You, Scares Me

_

* * *

_

_Do not let something so simple, get you down. Even if you have no choice, do not wear a frown._

_

* * *

_

Caitlin had pulled away from Ari, and looked into his eyes. "I trust you." She said. "We really need to get our son back, Ari." Caitlin looked around the playground again. "I will go talk to the other parents, while you go around looking in the small woods that are over that way."

Ari nodded. "I will be back." He kissed her. Ari saw the look on her face. "Caitlin, I promise, we will find our son. We have come to far to let everything go now." He gripped her hand, and then walked away.

Caitlin sighed, as she began to walk around the other parents, only a couple was there at the park that day. She sat down by one of the women that were sitting at the park bench beside hers. "Hi." She said. "I am Caitlin." She reached her hand out to shake the other woman's.

"I am Ashley." She replied. Ashley noticed the red, puffy-ness around Caitlin's eyes. "Did something happen between you and you're husband or something? Is there anything I can help you with?" Ashley asked, politely.

"Actually, that is what I came to talk to you about." Caitlin looked away, as more tears began to fill her eyes. Some slipped down her face. "I came here with my husband and little boy. We were talking, and when we looked up, Gavin, our son, was gone." She said. "I was wondering if you might have saw where he went?"

Ashley looked stunned for a moment, before looking back at Caitlin. "Was it the little boy with the black hair?" She asked. Caitlin nodded. "Him and my daughter, Keelia, were playing together." Ashley looked over at her. "But, then she ran over to me and said that he had went home with his father."

Caitlin looked up. "His father was sitting beside me." She said. Caitlin sighed as she had decided to give up her real identity to help her son. "I am Ex- Special Agent Caitlin Todd. I use to work for NCIS. If I may talk to you're daughter, it would really help me out."

The other woman nodded. "Keelia, would you come over here, please?" Ashley yelled out to her daughter. She had come prancing over. "Keelia, this nice woman has some questions for you. I would like you to answer them truthfully, okay?" She asked.

Keelia smiled and nodded. "Hi, I am Keelia. What is you're name?" She asked.

"I am Caitlin. It is very nice to meet you." She smiled. Caitlin shook Keelia's hand. "Do you remember playing with a little boy named Gavin?" The little girl nodded. When she smiled, you could clearly see that one of her teeth was missing, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"He was the little boy that was really cute. He had black hair, and blue eyes, yes?" She asked.

Caitlin nodded. "You came over and told you're mother that Gavin had went home with his father, is that correct?" She asked. Again, Keelia nodded. "His father was sitting over here the whole time talking to me. Could you describe the man to me?"

Ashley looked at her daughter, as she saw that she was trying to remember. "Baby, please try to help this woman out. She is from NCIS, and her son has been kid-napped."

Keelia looked back over at Caitlin. "Okay," she began. "The man was at least 6'0 ft. tall, he had light brown hair, gray eyes, and his teeth were perfectly white." Keelia said. "He told me that he was Gavin's father, and that he needed to take him home."

Caitlin nodded. "How old are you, Keelia?"

"I am three years old."

"You're daughter is very smart for her age. No wonder her and my son got along."

"Well, maybe when you find him, they could have a play date?" Ashley suggested. "And by the way, my husband and I would be more than happy to help you look for Gavin."

"That would be great. The more people, the better chance we have to find him." Caitlin smiled. "Thank-you, really. You both have been a big help to me."

* * *

Ari walked through the small woods that were over to the side of the park. "Gavin?" He called. "Son, it is you're father. We are worried about you. If you are here, please come to daddy." Ari said, but he was having no luck at finding him. _I have to find my son. I will not let anything happen to him._ And at that time, Ari let a tear roll down his cheek.

He walked back to where Caitlin was sitting. He shook his head. "I had no luck, Caitlin. I am sorry." He sat down beside her, and held her hand.

"But, we have something to go on." She smiled. "Ari, this is Ashley, and her daughter, Keelia." Caitlin said. "This little girl was playing with Gavin when a man walked over and told her that Gavin had to go home. She said that the man told her he was his father. She described him and everything."

"Caitlin, Las Vegas is such a huge place. Without a name, it will be hard to go off of." He stated, sadly.

"Ashley offered to help us look for Gavin." Caitlin smiled.

"I still do not think it will be enough." Ashley looked at Ari and frowned, as if he had said the wrong thing.

"What are you saying, Ari?" She asked. "That we have to come out of hiding and go back to Mossad and NCIS for help?" Caitlin looked shocked for a second. "We have to do what has to be done." Ashley just sat there, looking at the both of them, wondering what they meant about being in hiding.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, so they are both going to come out of hiding to save their son. What a brave and sweet couple. Please, tell me what you think. I would love to know. Also, I promise that there will be NO CHILD-ABUSE. I think that is very wrong. Who all agrees with me? Okay, so the next chapter will be up, only if all of you like it! I am not going to finish anything you do not like. I think that if you do not, I will end it with it being 50 years later, when Kate and Ari have passed from old age, and Gavin is married with grand-kids. :( Please, do not make me end it that way._


	3. The FBI

* * *

_If all it took, to save someone's life, was the power of love, we would all be able to live, forever._

* * *

"I am sorry, Caitlin. But, I believe that it is the only way for us to save our son." Ari replied. "If I did not want our son safe, I would not be suggesting this."

"I understand, Ari. I just really want our son back." Caitlin sighed. "And if it means going back to our old lives, then I will do it. I will do whatever it takes to get Gavin back." She looked up at Ari. "Nothing will stop me, and nothing will break this family apart."

"I was not planning on anything happening to our family. We will not let Mossad and NCIS break us apart." Ari looked toward Ashley, and then back at Caitlin, before whispering, "What are we going to tell her?"

Caitlin looked over at Ashley. She had a confused look on her face. "Ashley?" She asked. Her friend's head shot toward her voice. "Do you know what is going on here, at all?" Ashley shook her head. "We were once in another life. Basically, I was apart of Secret Service, protecting the president. After that, I started working for NCIS. When I met Ari, I thought my whole life took a turn for the better. So, we had started seeing each other. Soon, I realized, that Ari was not a terrorist like everyone thought. Ari was a Mossad Officer. Do you know what that is?" She shook her head, again. "It is someone who works as an assassin in Israel. But, only to protect their country." Ashley nodded. "His father would not approve, and my boss would not approve of us, so we faked our deaths so we could be together."

Ashley smiled, slightly. "That is so sweet. That you two would give up everything for each other." She began to frown. "I don't think that my husband would do anything like that for me."

"My father did not have a heart, he never did. That is when I decided that I would not turn out like him." Ari said to Ashley. "Nobody would understand from our old lives, that is why we have to work really hard on going back to them, because I do not know if we can." He sighed. "Caitlin, are you sure about this?, because this will require a lot of work, and putting our life in danger. We will have to have someone to back us up."

Ashley looked toward them. "That would be my husband and I. We live for danger, since we are both apart of the FBI." Caitlin looked at Ari as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Why did you not tell us that before?" Ari asked. "If you would have told us that, we would not have had to broke our cover." He put his head in his hands. "You have to work with us. I am serious when I say that you can tell no one about us. If you do, Caitlin and I, will be killed."

"And you are willing to go to these lengths to get you're son back?" Ashely asked.

Both Ari and Caitlin nodded. "I am not leaving my son out there with a stranger, that could kill him at any moment." Caitlin lashed out. "Would you let someone take you're daughter away from you?" Ashley shook her head. "Now, why do you think I want to do this?"

Ari held Caitlin off. "I am sorry. She is not usually like this, but with our son gone… He means everything to us. We would not leave him with someone we do not know. We barely leave him with people we do know."

"I understand, but I was just asking, just incase your cover was blown."

"We are going to do everything to get him back, even if it means blowing our cover." Caitlin sighed; this was going to be one hard day, one hard week, one hard month, and one hard year. "Ari, please, I want to go home for a while before we start back to NCIS."

Ari nodded. "Ashley, if you will excuse us. I really do think Caitlin needs to relax and get some sleep before we do something so major." She nodded. "Is there any phone number that we can contact you at, so we can call you later?"

Ashley wrote down her cell-phone, and her husband's cell-phone number on a piece of paper that she had in her purse. "Thank you, Ashley. You have been a really big help. I just really hope you can use your connections, too, to help us find Gavin." Caitlin said.

"Anytime, Caitlin."

* * *

_A/N: So, I know it has kind of been awhile, and I am truly sorry about it. This is going to change, though. As soon as I can get school and cheerleading under-control, I promise this will be updated way more than it has been. :) Just hang in there. Thanks! :)_


	4. NCIS

_A/N: Heyy, all!! I have missed writing for this fanfic, and I knew I had to come back to write another chapter. I hope everyone missed me! And it is okay if you hate me, and do not care that I ever come back, just as long as you like my fanfic. Even though, I would be really upset if you hated me. :( Please, do not. Haha! :p Anyway, I think this chapter is the worst one, yet. I just do not really like it, and I keep getting Writer's Block on both of these fanfics. I hate it. _

_Read & __**Review.**_

* * *

Ari helped Caitlin back to the car, and into it. He tapped lightly on the widow as he went over to the driver's side of the car and got in. "Caitlin, I am so sorry all this is happening. I did not think something bad would happen after we made it all this time."

"It is not your fault, Ari. It is not mine, either. We just really need to get Gavin back. I miss him, and I want him safe."

"You never know, he might be safe." Ari did not know if he was saying it for her, or for the both of them. He just hoped everything would turn out okay.

"Yeah, a kidnapper keeping a kid safe."

"I have known of a few."

"Why would a kidnapper want to keep a kid safe?" Caitlin asked, like Ari was the most stupid person on the Earth.

"Because many of them do not have kids, and they always dream of having them. When they see a kid out by itself, they always go to them and treat them as if they are their own."

"Why don't they adopt?"

"Many are single, and we all know how hard it is to adopt a kid if you are single. All parents and agency's want to see their kids to someone who has another, and has a good job to keep them up."

"I understand, Ari."

"I am glad you do."

Ari stopped at one red-light, before he got to continue on his way to the Haswari Residence. They had been living there for three years, and would not have it any other way. It was a beautiful three-story house, that everyone around them wanted, but could not afford to buy. And you wonder how Caitlin and Ari bought it. Let's just say they have their ways.

* * *

Caitlin stepped out of the car and went straight to the door without waiting on Ari. She let herself in and went onto the bedroom to lay down for a while. It did not bother Ari, since he knew what she was going through. There was one time when he was younger, that his father had lost Ziva. But, they had found her. And that is when Ari remembered, _call Ziva._

While Caitlin was upstaires, asleep in their bed, Ari made a phone call to Ziva. He knew he would have a lot of explaning to do, but it would all be worth it in the end when they found Gavin. Ari picked up the phone, and dialed the number he would never forget. "Ziva David." He heard her say.

"Ziva, is has been a really long time, but before we catch up, I need all of you at NCIS to help Caitlin and I."

"How- What?" She asked, stunned. "Ari? There is no way. I killed you in Gibbs' basement. YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD." Ziva screamed out. She hated Ari, because he had lied to her, and turned his back on all of his family. "You do not deserve to be alive."

"Woah, Ziva. Slow down." Ari said. "I am not the bad guy. I will explain later, but right now I need to talk to Agent Gibbs. This concerns mine and Caitlin's son. He has been kidnapped, and we want him back."

"Who is.. Caitlin?" Ziva asked.

"You remember Agent DiNozzo and all the rest of the team hated you when you first came there, because of the woman that use to be there, Kate Todd?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"It is her."

"So you both faked you're death's for what?"

"Caitlin and I wanted to be together." Ari sighed. "Ziva, I really need to speak to Agent Gibbs. It concerns us and our son. We need to be safe, and be able to get our son back."

Ziva looked out of the corner of her eye to see Gibbs already looking at her, along with the rest of the team, McGee, and Tony. She did not want anything bad to go down. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You are my sister, you should know."

"You betrayed me, Ari. You betrayed all of us, how could I ever trust you again?" Ziva looked hurt. Tony got up and walked over to her, to make sure she was going to be alright.

"If you want me to prove it, I will let you speak to Caitlin, but I will have to wake her up. Give me just a second."

Ari went upstaires and shook Caitlin, lightly. "Caitlin, wake up. I have Ziva on the phone, she wants to make sure that we are telling the truth about us being together and having a son."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and took the phone from Ari. "Ziva, this is Ari's wife, Kate Todd. We really are married and we really have a son. Now, please let us speak to Gibbs."

"Right away, Kate." Ziva said. She reached her phone over to Gibbs, afraid of what he might say to the both of them. Afraid that Gibbs would still want Ari dead.

* * *

Tony looked at Ziva, giving her one of his questioning looks. "What is going on?" He asked.

"I do not know really, Tony. We will soon."

"Why did you say.. Kate?"

"Well, her and Ari are married and have a son. I think that Ari said that their son was kidnapped."

"Waite, I thought Ari was dead?" Tony looked Ziva dead in the eyes.

"I thought I had killed him. Both Gibbs and I did."

"Then why is he still alive?"

"I do not know, Tony."

* * *

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, it is nice to speak to you again, but we will catch up later. Caitlin and I really need your help."

"Why would you need my help, Haswari?" Gibbs asked, angry that he was still alive.

"Caitlin and I faked our death's so that we could be together, three years ago we had a son named Gavin. While Caitlin and I were at the playground with him today, someone kidnapped him. We all need to stay safe, but Caitlin and I want our son back. You were the only one I could think to call."

"First I want to know why you killed all of those people?"

"I had to do something to get you mad at me, plus, they were the bad people anyway. They were the one's who had wanted you killed, not me. I was just trying to save you."

"Then why did you act like you wanted me dead so bad?" Gibbs demanded answers.

"Like I said, I wanted someone mad at me, because I needed a reason to die. That way I could go to a new life and be with Caitlin."

"I still do not trust you that well, Ari. You will have to earn my trust, but I will help you. But, only for Kate."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"I will need a lot more than a 'Thank-You,' to make me trust you."

"I realize that."

"Can you be in D.C. By tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"I will rearrange a flight right now. Caitlin and I will be at NCIS tomorrow at 11:00am."

"Good."

"Shalom, Agent Gibbs."

"Shalom, Ari."

* * *

And the phone was cut off. Gibbs looked back to Ziva, and her phone back to her. "Ziva, did you know about this?"

"Not at all, Gibbs."

He nodded. "I will be back, I am going for coffee." Gibbs said as he got up out of his chair, and began to walk out of the Bull-Pen. "You're brother will be here tomorrow morning at 11 o' clock."

Ziva nodded, and turned her attention back to Tony, after Gibbs got onto the elevator. "I cannot believe this. How could Ari do this to all of us. How could Kate do this to all of you?"

"I don't know, Ziva. But, if it was not for them faking their death's, we would have never met you." Tony smiled down at her.

"And you are happy that you got to meet me?"

"Yeah."

"You sure did not seem like it when I told you all that I was coming here to work." Ziva looked down.

"Well, we were still getting over the death of Kate, or lack of death in this case."

They both chuckled, as Ziva looked back up at him. "This is so strange."

"That it is, Ziva. That it is."

McGee looked over their way. "I am going down to Abby's lab."

They nodded. "Ziva, do you ever think about us?" Tony asked.

"Sometimes, but what do you mean?"

"Being together, having a child together? I mean like, Kate and Ari?"

"I do not know. I guess it could happen. If you ever stopped your player ways."

"I could stop."

"Prove it to me, and it will happen." Ziva's heart skipped a beat, as she knew now that Tony wanted her, but she wanted to be sure that he would not cheat on her.

"I will. You and me, go on a date, this weekend."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me, too."

Tony walked back over to his desk, keeping his eyes on Ziva the whole time. The only thing he wanted to look at, every morning, the rest of his life.

* * *

McGee walked into Abby's lab. "Hey, Abby." He said.

"Hey, McGee." Abby turned down the music. "What are you doing down here? I thought that you all did not have a case."

"We don't. I just needed someone to talk to."

"About what?"

"Kate is alive, along with Ari. They faked their death's so they could be together. Apparently they have a kid and he has been kidnapped."

Abby gaped. "Are you serious?"

"Yepp." He said.

"Are we going to help them get their child back?"

"Of course. And you know what?"

"What?" She asked.

"Gibbs told Ari that he could earn his trust."

"What has happend to our Gibbs?"

"I don't know, but everything around here is starting to get strange."

* * *

Ari turned to Caitlin. "I have to book our flight, you pack our bags. We have to be at NCIS tomorrow morning at 11."

"Okay." Kate nodded. "Are you sure that Gibbs does not want you dead?"

"I am sure."

"As long as he does not try to kill you while we are there." Kate laughed for the first time since they had lost their son. She kissed him softly. "Hurry, and book our flight. Make sure it is First Class, or I will not fly."

Ari chuckled. "Typical, Caitlin."

"What?"

"Even in the worst situations, you always want to fly First Class."

"And I made Gavin the opposite for a reason, so when we have a baby girl, I can make her just like me."

"I am sure she would be."

Kate threw a pillow at Ari's head. "Hurry and call, I really want to find Gavin." And it hit her again, all at once. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she packed their bags.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? Please leave a review, because this is the longest chapter there is. And I worked hard on it. Even though, I think it is crappy. I would really love to hear you're thoughts. Thanks!_


End file.
